yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie "The Cursed Prince" Serizawa
I really dont have the time for this Shit. Apperance tumblr_m8vbp2YDIa1r3rdh2o1_500.gif tumblr_mr7me2eqEn1r3rdh2o1_500.gif Behavior/Personality In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, Jackie does not take kindly to be ordered around by Celo or women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. Initially, he is quick to blame others (like the Amit and Celo) for the consequences of his own actions. However, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility, The weight of his responsibility in regards of his background forces the young male to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through the world.-Mark of Anbuis- Once his mark sets off Jackie's behavior totally shifts into an rude mannor where he dosnt care about anyone but himself. in this state Jackie also has shown to be very lustful seeing this was the caused when he had sex with Celo Chi base Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into ''actualsubstances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. '''Fighting Style' This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Toke n Fist! The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly Realtionship Status pein-1.jpg|I never can love another, as long as life may stand. No maid the wide world over shall hold this heart or hand. 'Weapon of Choice' The Guantlet The Gauntlet bares as striking resemblance to wordly Automail. "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor auto mail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. In Jackies case, the gauntlet he secured from the tomb of Ra recently, takes and abides by only the shape and form of standard automails i.e the gauntlet reacting to this generations aspects and molding itself as such. The difference that should be noted is that while it’s DESINGED like modern automail Jackies arm is not composed of the same material. Being an artifact that only works and reacts to his bloodline, the arm is of mystical origin allowing it to ignore the properties and weaknesses of regular metals such as rust, conductivity, and temperature changes UNLESS Jackie purposely alters these factors himself. The only time it failed to this standard was when Jackie was unsure of it’s properties and had little faith, but no more.The metal is not of earthly origin’s but is gold in coloration, and appears as a gold automail arm when he reveals it. Referred to as “Soul Metal” by Jackie, the arm’s properties react in the same mannor jackies biological arm would as such when jackie’s body disperses into smoke, the gauntlet itself shall do the same in response, since it’s molecular properties are the same as jackie’s via his lineage. The arm is also able to form into any weapon that Jackie wishes due to him not having any flesh under the gulant. This is possible thanks to the metal’s mystical origin, one could say it’s molecular state is only unstable to outside temperament. Jackie however can keep the arm a solid, or condense it to it’s gassy and smokey state just as he can the rest of his body. He can also discharged heated smoke from the hollow of the arm, creating a vaccum gust of heated air to melt objects and even human skin along with low grade metals like iron or aluminum, while yes it can increase via the amount of energy, it will tire Jackie quickly if he outputs above his own capacity. The arm can also emit scalely like slots that open up, allowing Jackie to discharge smoke opposite from the front of him, to allow for rocket like punches or even pseudo (false) flight. In short: the gauntlet is a versatile tool and is as durable as jackies will over it. After his fight with Kodi Jackie learned about how he could take Oni's with his artifact.(Update) This Guanlet now protects Jackie's arm which he could detach in a form of an gun and shoot out pressure air towards his foe's/ Pein by javiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-d4wfh1l.jpg Smoke Jackie once again has ability of smoke manipulation and the varibles that come with it. He could shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Also able to manipulate the smoke in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of smoke. These shapes can include bursts of smoke, streams of smoke at the enemy to make the enemy suffocate, spheres made of smoke to blind their enemies, even a mist of it from the mouth. The user can erase the oxygen from surrounding environment causing respiring organism to choke and even go into cardiac arrest, can create, control and otherwise manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. Jackie can channel the tempreature in his body to realse smoke, he can use this in multi ways he could use this to blind his enemy's in a sufcating fog, thanks to the blood of the roaring lion Jackie could use his smoke to realse Carbon Monxide and cyanide. Jackie could also incrase a width of a smoke so if he so someone smoking a cig he could increase how much they inhale or possiable make the fire of the cig increase. Also He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air. But Jackie dosnt know his full power of it.' He can propel himself upwards if need be, igniting gases after absorbing the oxygen to create heated smoke. Now Jackie is able to pulse out the smoke from his body creating a barrier where he could easily dispell incoming attacks towards him sending them back eitherway he chooses.He can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. Jackie can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. *Perks *He holds an bag that holds small marbles in each Marbles Jackie holds five of the most dangerous gases. *Mustard Gas * Wind and Air Jackie has learned Wind and Air Manipulation. Seeing his training with the Reaper Jackie has skillful learned how to control air and Wind on his own but is limited, with it he can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This also helps him in battle seeing he has great senses due to the change of wind or air he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. With this he has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. Jackie has also showed to change the temp of Air making it hot and cold. The user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage far away targets. The user is able to rapidly cool the air in a large area and generate cold air from around their body. The air is significantly colder, making it able to freeze and blow away targets. This often does not have all the abilities of true Wind Generation, but it gains the freezing ability as a trade off; capable of negating heat based attacks with walls of cold air. avatar the last airbender aang zuko gif 05.gif Electricity and Fire Due to his training and years with this ability he has learned, Electricity Generation and Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionization in order to produce electricity and by by using air current friction to create static electricit he had gainned Fire manpulation as well. Jackie is able to create green flames more intense than regual fire. The flames are this color due to the core of his center enegry which is green. They are harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. giphyaaaaa (1).gif The Musou Tensei is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Serizawa's. It is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by the enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. When the Tensei is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. The user to see chakra/Chi and Oni's including the chakra points within the body as well as otherwise invisible barriers, Also granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training, also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. 'However, Musou field of vision can be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs. Another abilty is called Skar, A highly advanced sealing technique granted by the left eye, that is capable of absorbing any chakra/Chi regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra/Chi within one's body in the opposite direction. This also give the user drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Another well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any Chi technique that he or she witnesses, The user would have to have to see how the attack is performed to do it themselfs.Users have eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color.( Due to his fight with Eden with the eye Jackie can no longer control the natures. But still is able to have fast reaction time.) 'People he's met so far' ' Eden -' jotaro_kujo_by_no28t20-d5idf9m.jpg Eden is Jackie's sworn Rival, After fighting in the GMAF Jackie had learned that their fight goes way back with the Creeds and Serizawa's his uncle Suran call's their hate for each other fate an undying flame that can cease. Now knowing Eden works for an man that goes by the name of London Kenrock he now knows that he must once again fight Eden and nows this time the Serizawa name shall strive in the heart of the Creed. ' ' ' Connor -' ' 0aaa.jpg ' Jackie's first friend when he arrived in the city, quickly befriending Connor him and Connor made an pact to always help each other out and soon became bussiness parnters. Stealing some Hover boards from Sons enterprise Jackie knew Connor was someone he could trust but that soon changed when Connor vanished leaving Jackie in the winds. Since that day Jackie hasnt seen or heard from Connor but if he would ever see him again Jackie would wish to Spar with his old friend wondering how strong he had gotten. After Amazon plot main-qimg-93acc79f44dba4b7c18b8a64febbc7fe.gif Only way to really let go is to let go what holds us together... 'Tayuya' Tay'' is Jackie's six year old daughter he received from Kodi before Keyome allowed her body to pass in the spirt world. With Kodi gone Jackie is left to raise his only daughter alone. tumblr_ns781p5jUJ1tv95gno1_500.gif '' ' ' Techniques Air Boom: The user is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the instense pain of Jackie's move. Bakudantsuki.gif Omega Driver : This is one of Jackie's best moves it's where he is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. He reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the intense pain of Jackie's move. As he channeled the Chi inside his palms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. tumblr_napq7uc82d1rliqo4o1_500.gif Scarlet Combustion The user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body, can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. Deva-path-pein-master-32420608-350-197.gif Die Nameless: This is one of Jackie's most dangerous move where he can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed, deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage, by direct physical force, Jackie simply uses the back of his hand to send a vicious back and towards the chest of his foe aiming to strike their left lung which only holds two lobes, aiming to knock the air out of his or her's foe if this would happen Jackie attack would crack their Bronchi which are the main passageway into the lungs. When someone takes a breath through his nose or mouth, the air travels into the larynx. If this stirke would land it would put his foe into a state of distress causing them to gasp for air til they pass out or worse. Meh Fool : Jackie would placed both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small red shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. This enegry that he's shooting is only high pressure air that has a dangerous explosive effect when it hits their target able to leave burses and if hit the in the wrong area it's able to take limbs. Jackie seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. Divine Beam: A move where Jackie reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. The blast itself can either impact as a concussive blast or a burn. Thanks to his training Jackie is now able to pulse the atacks out. This blast contianing jackie's lifeforce energy from the reaper, if absorbed the user will decay in two post. (Due to his training Jackie coudl now use his smoke to hold his Hell raiser in one place as he could now throw them at his enemies) Stardust Striver A move where Jackie channels all the wind and air inside his legs and lifts it up and sends a furious strike through his boot and towards his foe. With his abitly he can generahis the, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. Sending this wave of wind towards his foe it could if enough enegry is placed it in it can place great damage towards his enemy as it could feel as if they where hit by an Train or worse. * tumblr_mkk70qj9q51r7vz5po1_500.gif God of the Underworld Curse After defeating Anbuis due to the law code in Egypt Jackie was crown the new God of the Underworld, this cure has trapped Jackie to a wall because after his passing if he doesn't break the cure he would be dragged to the bottomless pits of hell and well be forced to rule and stay there to never come back to the main world. This Cure has heighted Jackie's abitlty placing him in a blood thirsty state to the point where anything and anyone is his traget. cache.gif *Transcendent Ghost Physiology Users of this ability are able to become a ghost of terrifying power. They are able to possess the basic abilities that most apparition wield, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. Alongside that, the user is able to control others ghosts. They also possess a greater variety of paranormal abilities that not only symbolize their incredible power, but can rearrange or out right destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. #Phantasm Manipulation: Being the most powerful of ghosts, the user is able to manipulate as well as summon them to create their own personal army. #Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The user can unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy buildings # PeakHuman System Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Strength: Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Sensory Manipulation : The user has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. They can enhance, reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause target to sense things that aren't there or prevent them from sensing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc.( Also leads to Peak Human Sensory System) ( Thanks to Jackie's air control he is easily able to sense when someone is behind or close due to the change of air pressure.) Category:3rd Gen Category:Serizawa Family Category:NGRPC